


When I Lost you

by InsomicAlleyCat



Series: Drabbles And What not [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Actually it's kinda really angsty, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Mahiru the cockblocker, Oneshot, Pining, Post-Despair, Reunion, Wait is it angsty?, i can't tell, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: He was dead. Two years. He can't be here. There's no way. He's dead and there's no way I could've brought him back. Or anyone else. But how is he here?Post-Despair AU Where one of the NWP Victims dissapeared before anyone woke up





	

 

_He couldn't be here. It was impossible. He hadn't been there when they woke up two years ago so how was he here now? It just screamed impossible to him. He had to find out for himself._

 

Hajime ran towards the motel, ignoring anyone he walked past. Souda was the one to tell him the news, and he was also the reason why Hajime was up at 6AM. Apparently Gundham found him, while he was on his way to visit Sonia in the hospital. He took  _him_ to the motel, because then no one would find him. No one was awake, so Hajime quickened his pace til he was sprinting, almost like his heartbeat, and burst through the motel doors.  _He_ was sat on one of the lobby seats, sipping a cup of tea quietly before Hajime burst in. _He_ froze, staring at Hajime.  _His_ left hand was in a glove, and his left arm hidden by  _his_ green jacket. The same one he had two years ago.  _His_ shirt was different, in fact almost everything _he_ was wearing was different. The only things that stayed the same was _his_ pale hair, face and jacket. Hajime couldn't believe it. He waited a few seconds before rushing over, only giving _him_ seconds to put _his_ cup down before pulling _him_ into a tight embrace, tears slowly spilling down his cheeks. Hajime could feel _his_ arms wrap around him almost instantly, and he could feel him burying _his_ face in his shoulder. They stood there, hugging, completely oblivious to the outside world for what seemed like ages, but was only a minute. Hajime pulled away slightly, staring him dead in the eyes. They were exactly as he remembered them, if not a bit paler.

 

"Where were you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now. And I'm never leaving again. I'm never leaving you alone again."

 

Hajime felt his face flush, but he couldn't care. He just smiled and cupped his face gently beforr bringing their foreheads together to touch.

 

"Welcome back, Komaeda."

"I'm glad to be back."

 

Komaeda leaned in, and Hajime met him halfway. It was electrifying, how well their lips slotted together. Hajime could taste apples and pears on Komaeda's lips, even if it was faint. The moment felt like it lasted forever, but they were brought back to reality by a light cough at the door And a knock. Mahiru was stood in the doorway, smiling at the pair. Said pair pulled away from each other, averting their gazes and looking away from each other. Hajime looked up to meet Mahiru's eye's before bursting into laughter, one Komaeda joined soon after. After they calmed down, Mahiru turned to leave and called over her shoulder before doing so.

 

"C'mon. Everyone else is awake. They all miss you Komaeda, but I think Hajime missed you the most."

 

Hajime laughed softly at this, but let his left hand drop to meet Komaeda's right, and intertwined them before walking back to the hotel to meet the rest of the NWP survivors. 

 

"Thank you for coming back."

 

"I plan to never leave again."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
